We're Taking Control
by Gracie-S
Summary: Daryl Dixon/OC One-shot. CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS. What's it like to lose control?


**The Walking Dead is on tonight and as much as I wanted to update I have writers block so I used this random piece of writing I found in my notebook and just ran with it.**

**This is a stand alone, rated M. THIS DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL SITUATIONS, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**I don't not own TWD or it's characters much to my disappointment.**

In an apocalypse, you find that even though you miss the necessities such as hot water, warm decent food and clean clothes but sometimes it was something a bit more primal that you missed. Yeah, I missed sex. Getting yourself off could only help you out so much but nothing really replaced a guy trying to get you off whether he succeeded or not.

On a personal note, no guy had really managed to get me off, I'd always been too impatient for foreplay and just wanted a guy to get inside of me rather than mess around. It was more fun getting a guy off. I always loved watching a guy cum because of me, feeling him become unraveled Then after he would fall asleep, I'd just get myself off. It was easier and I was in complete control, I never wanted a guy to get in control of me.

I stretched my arms above my head as I woke up, lifting my back and the cold hair hitting my abdomen as my shirt rode up slightly. I opened eyes a faction, noticing that outside the tent was a dim orange, meaning that it was still early morning. That meant that only the person on watch would be up, perfect. I rubbed my lips together as my back reached the floor again. My hand ran through my hair, brushing it to the side as I sighed gently. I hadn't gotten myself off for about a week and after the dream I had just had, I kinda needed too.

One of my hands ran down my stomach, dancing lazily over the thin fabric of my shirt making my breath hitch. I unbuttoned my jeans, pulling down my fly before pushing my hand into my underwear, my eyes shutting as I tried to remember the details of my dream. It involved a guy from camp, Daryl Dixon. A hot headed redneck with strong arms, taunt chest and I'm certain he had _other _attributes that would make me scream. My breath suddenly caught in my throat as I imagined him writhing underneath me. I would be riding him hard and fast as he held onto my hips begging for me to make him cum. My hips lifted off the ground as my orgasm started and I couldn't help but moan his name as I did in my dream.

"Daryl." I whispered softly as I delved deeper into myself. That's when I heard it. A snigger from outside my tent.

I quickly pulled my hand out, becoming flustered as I was so close. I opened the tent flap quickly looking outside, finding Daryl leaning against a tree just outside my tent. "What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, walking up to him. He scoffed, shifting the crossbow in his arms. "Nothin'." I rolled my eyes, dragging my fingers through my hair in anger. I turned my back to him, really not in the mood to argue.

"Ya know, during sunrise you can see inside ya tent. The ligh' hits it jus right."

I stopped moving, my body quickly moving to face him. "So, you were watching me?" I sneered, pointing my finger at him. He chuckled at me, looking down at his feet briefly before looking back at me. "Tha' finger defiantly had a better use a few minutes ago darlin' then just poitin' at me." I inhaled sharply, anger burning through my veins. "Jesus Christ, I'm allowed to get myself off. It's not like anyone around here is willing to _help _with the cause. So stop being a pervert and watching me, you hear?" He shrugged, taking a step closer to me.

"Well, if ya stopped sayin' my name when you're fingerin' yourself I wouldn't be so interested." I gulped, the air between us getting warmer. He looked so fucking smug, his thin lips forming a smirk that could rival the Cheshire Cat. "Perhaps I was using you to bring myself down." I retorted, perhaps not as sharply as I wanted to. He still had that fucking smile on his face, taking another step closer to me. "Na, you were just getting' started. Tell by ya breathin'."

"Because that's not creepy to know Dixon." I muttered, the air in my lungs being trapped in my throat. "Women are like animals, you can tell everythin' by breathin'." His face was bearing over mine, his eyes burning into mine making me gulp. "Ya know, gettin' a woman off is like huntin'. You can tell when their close just by the way they move, they way to writhe underneath ya because they wanna let go but they can't just yet." I swear to god I stopped breathing and didn't start until he put his hand on my waist. Without thought, my hands reached up to the edges of his leather vest to pull him down for a hard kiss, the force pretty much bruising lips in the process.

He didn't seem shocked and pushed us backwards, his tongue wrestling mine for dominance in my mouth. We stopped briefly so we could clamber into my tent. Daryl zipped it up, putting his crossbow down to one side as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. He raised his eyebrows and let the edges of his lips rise in a small, seductive smile making the mole on the left side of his face move slightly. "Someone's a bit eager." He stated, moving closer to me before forcing me to lie down under him. "If you don't mind, I prefer being on top." He sniggered at my request, putting a finger to my lips.

"I mind alrigh'. You're just gonna lie here." My breathing hitched as he started kissing my neck. I felt so powerless and I couldn't do anything about it. I just wanted to get on top of him and ride him out; he was trying to draw this out as much as possible.

Ever so often his teeth would dig into my skin, making my nails dig into his back as I tried not to whimper. "For fuck's sake will you just get on with it?" I hissed as he bit the top of my breast hard, using his hand to kneed them. His laughed vibrated against my skin, the stubble on his face scratching me as he shook his head. "Nuh uh sweetheart." He continued to kiss down my stomach, the least favourite part of my body so I shut my eyes until he pulled down my jeans, and get them off.

I didn't open my eyes again until I saw Daryl's shadow hovering over my face. He placed a gentler kiss on my lips, one of his hands moving lower down until he was fiddling with the edge of my underwear. "Will you just get inside me?" I murmured against his mouth. He laughed, reaching for both of my hands and pinning them roughly above my head. His eyes were bright blue, bursting with lust. "You know, I bet you've never had a guy get ya off." His whispered moving one of his hands back south before delving into my pants, one of his fingers starting to play with my clit. Oxygen found it difficult to get into my lungs which was obviously evident as Daryl sniggered.

"You're the girl that just wants ta get laid, who cares if ya get off righ?" He started moving his finger in small, gentle circles making my hands form fists as I still couldn't lift them; his other hand still had me pinned. I whimpered loudly, my brain just turning to mush. "I bet ya like to get yourself off after, one of these girls who likes ta power."

Our eyes met, mine only just open in a haze and his wide, like he wanted to hunt me. "I know what I'm doin ya see. My fingers, ya see, they're thicker 'n I have a better angle." He shoved two fingers inside me, making my eyes snap open and my back arch into his chest. I almost screamed as began to shove his fingers in and out of me, curving them at an angle that hit a certain spot which took my breath away. He thumb rubbing against my small bundle of nerves that made me bite my lip so hard I'm pretty sure I started bleeding.

His face moved towards my ear, nibbling it slightly before whispering. "I'm gonna make ya cum like ya have never felt before." I moaned loudly, which caused him to kiss me roughly. When he let my lips go, he also let go of my hands. Before I could grab him, he pulled his fingers out of me. I raised my eyebrows, my fringe sticking slightly to my forehead. "It seems you were unsuccessful Dixon." I said mockingly trying to catch my breath. He gave me a side smile. "I ain't nowhere near finished with ya yet."

His head moved down my body, leaving small hickeys and bite-marks in his wake. I felt him take off my underwear, his calloused hands scratching everything he touched. I wasn't fully aware of what he was doing until he bit the inside of my thigh. I sat upright immediately, pushing his head away from me. "No way." I hissed, my chest heaving. He raised one eyebrow, putting his face right in front of mine. "A girl who don't like bein' eaten out? You are a challenge ain't ya." With that he pushed my body back down violently and before I could protest anymore his mouth was on me, sucking on my clit.

I screamed loudly, causing him to put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't stop whimpering as he continued to suck on me, his fingers soon joining in, thrusting into me making my back arch. I felt so powerless and I hated it but right now I was so close that I pushed it to the back of my mind. He removed his fingers as I started whimpering more frequently. "If you want me to cum, I wouldn't stop." I groaned as his tongue flicked my clit once. His hands moved around my ass, lifting my hips up. The stubble tickled my skin as his tongue replaced his fingers were. I gasped, my back arching fully and my hands grasping at the floor of the tent. "Holy fucking shit." I moaned quietly, rubbing my lips together.

A ball in the pit of my stomach jumped about until it felt like I was ready to burst and it happened all at once. He kept himself inside me as I came hard, my body convulsing around him becoming completely undone because of him. I hated myself for it but at the same time I had a feeling like I was on ecstasy. My breathing slowed as a came down from my high, Daryl still placing small kisses along my inner thighs, his stubble itching his way across my skin.

"Was tha so hard?" He whispered, bringing his body up to be face to face with mine. His mouth was slightly damp; but that didn't stop me from kissing him roughly, my hand reaching up and grasping at his hair. His tongue snaked into my mouth as one hand started what sounded like undoing his trousers and I felt them shuffle down.

"Do we always go commando?" I whispered against his mouth, my hand finding him quickly, hard and defiantly ready to go. He sniggered. "Well, it's easier then washin' them." I smiled as I pumped his shaft, causing his eyes to shut briefly. I kissed his jaw line, my lips tingling from the contact of facial hair. He quickly moved my hand away from him, replacing it with his own so he could guide himself in. God, he is big. I groaned as he filled me complete, my body arching in reaction. My legs quickly wrapped around him, forcing him to be close to me as he began thrusting slowly.

"Uhhh faster, harder anything. Please!" He smirked, slamming into me so hard I'm sure my hips bruised. He continued like that, hitting me violently making me squeal with delight. He was grunting like an animal, biting down on my collar bone. I dug my nails into his leather clad back, his taunt muscles contracting against my hands. "Shit woman." He hissed harshly, his breathing heavy as he continued to pummel into me, my body convulsing around him making him limp and my eyes shut.

I knew he was close now by the way he sped up his movements, keeping his intensity and force because he wanted me to get off on him. One of hands that was initially supporting him moved down my body, again finding that small bundle of nerves make my eyes snap open looking at the nylon ceiling. "Holy fucking shit. Oh god." I moaned, moving my hands to grab at his hair. His whiskers on my soft cheek as he put his mouth right next to me ear so I could hear every breath he took, the heat on the sensitive skin making me squirm. "Ya gonna cum for me? Bet no guy made cum more than once, you're too busy sucking 'em off." He bit the earlobe, his thrusts becoming more desperate and his finger moving faster.

He almost whined in my ear, a sign he was close but he held it in. "Say ma name, go on." That was it, I was in his control as I began to scream, spilling out his name multiple times as he bought me another mind-blowing orgasm but even though I was done, he kept going and my body still not recovered fully built me straight up again. "Wow, another one, you are a treat ain't ya." This time however when my body released he followed suit, I could him shoot up inside of me until he pretty collapsed on top of my body. We both lay there for a couple of moments catching our breaths, our muscles still limp.

He finally got off of me, falling limply to the side his forehead slick with sweat and his trousers bunched around his ankles. I giggled slightly at the sight, my chest heaving as it was still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "You're right you know." I whispered trying to sit up to find my clothes. "Bout what?" I sniggered, finding my underwear and slipping it on. "A guy, you know, never getting me off."

If smugness had a noise, he just made it as he started pulling his trousers up.

"All about the control with me, getting you off and watching you under me just seemed more, appropriate I guess." I added, pulling my t-shirt over my head and adjusting it. "Well, if ya need a hand getting off again, you know where I'll be." He stated, unzipping the tent and stepping out. I grabbed his wrist. "You're not the only one who can put their mouth to good use you know." I whispered, licking my lip before biting the bottom one. He scoffed, bending down so we were face to face. "And let ya have the control again? Na, you're aligh' darlin'."


End file.
